


La ballata dell'amore cieco

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Cruelty, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Si guardò intorno, e provò improvvisamente voglia di essere nel suo quartiere, in quello che conosceva, in quello che lo faceva sentire a casa.Ebbe voglia di rintanarsi fra le braccia di Yabu a piangere, anche se era lui la causa di quelle lacrime.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	La ballata dell'amore cieco

**_ \- La ballata dell’amore cieco - _ **

Kei camminava per strada, senza una meta precisa.

Era sera. Tardi.

Forse era già notte. Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo.

Tirò fuori il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca e ne accese un’altra. Aveva perso il conto anche di quelle, ad un certo punto.

Pensava. Anche se non voleva davvero farlo, non voleva ripensare alle ultime ore, ma quelle immagini continuavano a scorrergli nella mente, senza che lui potesse fare niente per fermarle.

_“Davvero, mi odi così tanto da volere che capiti qualcosa? Che le nostre carriere vengano stroncate solo perché tu ti diverti a provocarmi davanti alle telecamere?”_

Gli sarebbe venuto da piangere se non fosse stato ancora così tanto colpito da quelle parole.

Yabu, quando voleva, sapeva essere cattivo.

E sapeva, soprattutto, quali fossero i punti giusti da colpire con lui, i punti giusti per farlo crollare.

Perché Kei si divertiva a giocare con Kota e con la sua pazienza, si divertiva a sfidarlo e a fargli venire attacchi di panico, ma lo faceva sempre troppo oltre il limite, e ne finiva quasi sempre bruciato.

Quella sera Yabu non si era risparmiato.

Non si era trattenuto dal dirgli tutto quello che pensava, non si era trattenuto dall’incolparlo di tutto quello che non andava fra di loro.

Inoo era sempre stato bravo a fingere di poter far fare a Kota tutto quello che voleva, tutto quello che gli passasse per la mente, ma la realtà era che era lui quello che chinava sempre il capo di fronte a lui.

E quando Yabu era di cattivo umore, quando ne aveva abbastanza, giocava a fargli dire di sì, perché sapeva di poterselo permettere.

Kei lo amava, tutto qui. Lo amava così tanto che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui, lo amava così tanto che Kota avrebbe potuto anche chiedergli la sua vita solo per divertimento, e lui si sarebbe ucciso senza ripensamenti.

Odiava quando si approfittava di questa sua unica debolezza.

E un po’, forse, odiava anche se stesso per non essere mai stato in grado di reagire.

_“Puoi giocare quanto vuoi a fare quello forte, ma sappiamo entrambi che se io ti lasciassi la tua vita sarebbe finita... non è vero?”_

Sì, dannazione.

Sì, non avrebbe saputo cosa fare senza di lui, perché c’era sempre stato, perché lo amava più di se stesso, nonostante gli avesse portato via quel briciolo di orgoglio che gli serviva a rispondere alle sue accuse, a quel suo ferirlo gratuitamente, a quei suoi giorni no in cui Kei costringeva se stesso a subire qualsiasi cosa.

Qualsiasi. Perché non voleva che Kota se ne andasse, che lo lasciasse solo, perché aveva bisogno di lui come dell’aria che respirava.

Rallentò il passo, fino a che non si fu fermato.

Si guardò intorno, e provò improvvisamente voglia di essere nel suo quartiere, in quello che conosceva, in quello che lo faceva sentire a casa.

Ebbe voglia di rintanarsi fra le braccia di Yabu a piangere, anche se era lui la causa di quelle lacrime.

Sospirò, voltandosi.

Non sarebbe mai stato libero da quella malattia che era il suo amore per lui.

Ed era il momento di tornare a casa.


End file.
